Chapter 1 (Prototype)
A prototype version of ''Chapter 1'' is the earliest known demo, released on February 10, 2017 from Game Jolt once before eventually being taken down. The demo itself is entirely different when compared to its remastered updates, with slightly shorter gameplay length and a lack of several features that were not planned to be implemented yet. The demo was created by only two people: theMeatly and Mike Mood, way before hiring several more developers for bigger collaboration. It was later updated on April 18, 2017 with remastered features and changes upon Chapter 2's release, then remastered again on September 28, 2017 upon Chapter 3's release, and remastered for the third time with having Chapter 1,2 and 3 remastered again on April 30,2018 with Chapter 4's release. The prototype for Chapter 1 can be downloaded from here. Credit goes to the Steam user Micah for the download. However, it can only be used by 64 bit users. Characters All characters' models (except theMeatly) are totally different when compared to their own final builds. The unseen characters Henry and Wally Franks both have audio quality slightly different from their own dialogue. Thomas Connor's tape was not planned to be added, making Wally Franks the only recorded speaker in the prototype. Bendy The cutout for Bendy is completely identical with the only exceptions being the gloves each with three darts instead of two buttons, and the fact that his index finger was closer to his hand. The cutout also appears to be entirely flat as if made of paper instead of a cardboard. Boris clone The Boris clone's older model look slightly bigger and less detailed, with the giant hole from his stomach resembling the Y-shaped incision. Another noticeable difference is that the model wears no overalls or gloves. [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] "Bendy" has the most entire different model in the early prototype. He is about the same height as Henry, with a close human-like head, different-styled horns, and a lack of arms or legs. "Bendy" also lets out an high-pitched shriek when popping out from behind the blocked entrance to the Ink Machine's room. This sound was actually a reused audio used for theMeatly's very first game MeatlyMakes, as if a placeholder. Wally Franks The prototype version of the quality for Wally Frank's audio log sounded slightly much cleaner, as it sounded in low-quality and old-fashion styled from the next remastered updates. His audio log does not include the transcript to along with it, meaning that his name was initially unknown until it was added in from the first remastered update. Just like in all updates before Chapter 4's Update, Wally's audio log was located in a small wooden plataform in the wall, instead of be on top of a table. Henry All dialogues for Henry remains the same while his voice sounds slightly high-pitched and lacking faint echoes. From the prototype and even the first remastered update after collecting all six items, Henry's two dialogue are merged into one. Henry will say "I'm getting the hell out of here!" after encountering "Bendy" while the studio begins to flood. A normal version of this dialogue can be found in the game files. Locations The rooms including the small office, projector closet, art department, pub room, staircase room, two closets from the narrowed room, and some other extended areas were not yet added, making all of the doors remain locked. The "wandering" Bendy cutouts are not added yet when using teleport hacks. Hacking out of the map makes it possible to reveal all wooden floor. Henry's Desk Away from Henry's desk room is a locked door, which was later replaced by the staircase room from the first remastered update. Workroom The hallway from the beginning of the chapter lacks the "WELCOME"/"EXIT" sign from the ceiling along with boards surrounding the entrance. After turning on the Ink Machine, if Henry goes to the exit from the workroom without encountering "Bendy" first, it will be blocked by planks until Henry walks back to the blocked entrance of the Ink Machine's room. Mini Workroom From the locked door of this location, there is a light from within the room behind the locked door. Attempting to open the door while preparing to look for six items suddenly causes the light to turn off. Basement In addition, the basement had only one room and a hallway leading to the pentagram room, which also lacks a door. There were no several stairs added. The scene of Henry passing out upon entering the room wasn't present, showing the game's logo instead before the credits. Break Room Henry does not need to place one, more, or all items on the pedestals from the break room. Thus, all items automatically appear levitating above the pedestals. Pulling the switch to activate the Ink Machine causes all items to vanish. Near the entrance to the break room, there is a locked door. Projector Room When the projector turns on automatically, it plays the soundtrack "Hellfire Follies" instead of "You Left Me in a Heartbeat". The room is also lacking small stairs. Activating the ink pressure never cause the pipes to flow ink to flood the area. Items All item models are exactly unchanged. All audio files upon obtaining or using the items, however, are different to the remastered updates. Gear / Wrench :Note that both items share the same audio upon picking them up. Bendy Doll Inkwell Record Axe The axe has a smaller amount of audio files. Sounds Half of the sounds are different, and replaced as well for the remastered edition while others went completely unused. Miscellaneous The soundtracks "Ode to Bendy" and "You Left Me in a Heartbeat" are not yet composed or added. The prototype also lacks a punch card stand, a running ability, and unlockable achievements. No cans of Bacon Soup can be found anywhere in this prototype, as this collectible was not made yet. Main menu Posters From the "Little Devil Darlin'" and "The Dancing Demon" posters, each glove on Bendy sports three darts instead of two buttons. His index finger was also closer to his hand. The "Sheep Songs!" poster is the only poster that remained unchanged. Objectives There were only five objectives to complete in the prototype instead of seven. :Note that these objective images below still exist in the game and are located in the prototype's files. From the updated Chapter 1's game files, however, the objectives' both tag files and fonts are separated. Objectives02.png|Objective 1. Objectives01.png|Objective 2. Objectives04.png|Objective 3. Objectives03.png|Objective 4. Objective-Axe.png|Objective 5. Assets BendyFace01-tex.png|An unused Bendy face found in the game files. HandsTexture01.png|An unused glove texture found in the game files, presumably for a scrapped alive version of Bendy. FlashlightCookie03.png|A flashlight cookie used to create the light coming out from underneath the door in the hallway. AnimatedTitle.gif|The old title screen used for the prototype. Monster face texture.png Monster face normal.png Misc 02 texture.png Misc 02 normal.png Cassette player normal.png Floor normal.png Tile wall normal.png Door01-Normal.png Tile hole normal.png Art desk normal.png Category:Chapters Category:Pre-updated chapters